One Last Shot
by danceisthewindowtoyoursoul
Summary: The 3rd and final installment of the "Ruby" trilogy. Follow Jade and Ruby as their story begins to draw to a close. T because I'm paranoid.*Must have read my stories "Ruby" and "The Last Chapter" in order to understand*
1. Chapter 1

_Ruby's POV_

"Well?" Jade asks "Did you find out?"

We're sitting in Officer Vega's office at the police department anxiously awaiting the results of my paternity test.

"Yes we did girls." He tells us

"Okay and?" I ask

Jade elbows me in the stomach and gives me the death stare that says "manners".

Amused by our exchange, he chuckles to himself, but his face quickly becomes serious again.

"Well Ruby, you're definitely the daughter of Patrick West…"

"Dammit." I mutter

That comment was a mistake, because it earns me another elbow in the gut from Jade.

"But, our research team did find something I think you'll be interested in…" He explains, taking a folder out of a folder and handing it to Jade.

She takes it and begins to scour the page.

"What is it?" I ask.

She hold up the "just one minute" finger. I sigh and slump back into my chair.

"Oobieeeeee" Sophie whines from the floor of the office.

I pick her up and sit her on my lap.

"Jade."

"Just a minute Ruby!"

"Jade what is it?"

"It's a bill." She sighs

"For what?"

"An abortion."

"What?!"

"It was sent to Mom….."

"But it was paid for with John's credit card." Officer Vega adds.

"And look here." Jade points to a date "According to this date, I would've been 7 and you would've been 3."

"Which means Mom and Dad would've still been married." I finish for her.

"Exactly."

"Holy shit! Mom was having an affair!" I exclaim

"Dude seriously? Sophie is sitting on your lap!"

"Sorry this is just really fucked up!"

"You just did it again!"

"Sorry!"

"Girls, girls, settle down." Officer Vega says

"Sorry." We say in unison.

"It ohtay." Sophie says absent mindedly from my lap

"She has good maners." Officer Vega compliments

"Too bad the other one doesn't." Jade teases me

"Shut up I do too!"

"Do you?"

"I like to think so..."

"I'm just kidding Ruby, _most of the time_ you're very well behaved."

* * *

"I know it's not a big deal…I just feel bad for getting everybody so excited." I sigh

"Well you getting everybody excited helped us discover something big, kiddo, don't feel bad." Jade explains when we're driving home that night.

"Something troubling…"

"Yeah well that's life kid."

"Wow tough love."

"Yup."

"Jade there was a 4th kid…. We had another brother or sister we didn't know about."

"Crazy isn't it?"

"Yeah….Hey Jade?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something? Like personal?" I ask.

"Sure kid, anything." She responds

"Did you and Beck ever…."

"Did Beck and I ever what?"

"Did you ever consider…doing the same to her." I say glancing at Sophie, who's fast asleep, in the backseat.

"No…I couldn't bring myself to even imagine it."

"Oh…Well I'm glad you didn't." I tell her.

"Me too." She smiles

"So, um Jade? If she's asleep, can we turn the Disney Kids CD off? Please?"

"I didn't even notice we still had it on!" she says, shocked "Yes! My all means! Turn. It. Off!"

I laugh and switch the dial that turns on the radio.

"Oh I like this song! Turn it up! Turn it up!"

I do as I'm told.

"_Looking for some trouble tonight  
Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side  
Like it's the last night of our lives  
We'll keep dancing 'til we dieeeeeeeeeee_!" my sister sings

"Shhhhh" I laugh "You're gonna wake Sophie up!"

"Chill, that kid can sleep through anything!"

"Except thunder." I correct her.

"Except thunder." She chuckles.

* * *

**Okay 1st chapter of the last story! Just a quick update, the picture contest will end on February 11****th**** (I believe it's a Monday…) so make sure to get your submissions' into me by then! Kk?**

**And jarlcarriers, to answer your question, 2 or 3 I don't remember, but not many.**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ruby's POV_

"Are you sure I can't pay at least half?" I ask Trevor for about the thousandth time this evening.

"Yes babe, I'm positive. It's a special occasion, I'll cover the check."

"Aw you're so sweet." I lean across the table and kiss him.

"Well Happy Anniversary." He smiles back at me.

"Thanks babe."

Today is my and Trevor's first anniversary! We decided to celebrate by going to dinner at Maestro's. It's super fancy and really expensive, I feel bad letting him pay for it all, but he says he enjoys spoiling me. I can't exactly argue with that now can I?

The waitress comes and takes the check, Trevor leaves the tip.

"Hey." He tells me as we stand up "I've gotta use the bathroom. Do you mind waiting here while I go real fast?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

I sit back down and pull out my phone, opening up the grumpy gerbil app. I've been trying to beat my high score for like, 3 weeks now. It seems impossible.

Someone sits down in Trevor's chair, I lift my head up to see a man I've never seen before, with a grimace on his face.

"Don't move." He scowls and I hear a click of a gun under the table.

I gulp and nod. Carefully, I slip my phone into my purse and slip the strap over my shoulder, studying the man as I do so. The more I look at him, I realize I really do recognize him….

"Daddy?" I choke out.

"Shut up!" he spits "Get up! Now!"

I nod and get up. He stands up and puts the gun in the holster on his hip. He grabs my arm and pulls me out the door. His once brown hair has been dyed blonde, he's obviously wearing colored contacts because his green eyes are now brown, and he must've gotten a professional spray tan.

Out on the street, there's a grey van parked on the curb and it's running.

"RUBY!" Trevor yells from behind us "SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE!"

"Get in!" Dad orders

"No!" I struggles as he tries to force me in the back.

"Ruby Kaitlin!"

"No!" I repeat

If I can just hold out for a while longer maybe someone will be able to help me.

Sadly his strength overcomes mine, and he lifts me up off the ground, carrying me to the open doors on the back of the van.

Using, what I'm assuming is all of his energy, he throws me in. And everything goes black.

* * *

When I come to, we're on a secluded stretch of road I don't recognize, and it's late at night so everything is dark.

I have a killer headache too, that blow to the head probably caused a concussion.

"Dad? Where are we going?" I ask, frightened.

"Shut up and don't even think about trying anything." He snaps

I sigh and lie down. My body aches too.

I hear the turn signal click on and raise my head slightly to see what's happening.

We're turning in to a forest preserve.

Uh oh.

We drive for about another 15 minutes before Dad slams on the breaks in the middle of the woods.

"What's going on?"

"No one can hear you scream out here." He smirks and gets out, not bothering to shut the ignition off.

Walking around to the back of the van and opening the doors, he reaches in and pulls me out. I kick and punch with the little force I have left. When Dad becomes annoyed he tosses me onto the ground and I tumble a few times.

"Dad. Please." I plead.

He smiles at me and kicks me in the stomach. When I curl up in reaction, he kicks me again, but his time in my face.

I scream, because I hurts, obviously.

He's punching me now. I don't fight back, I can't. I'm not strong enough; all my energy has been taken out of me.

Part of me wishes Trevor would burst out of the trees and save me. But I know that won't happen. He doesn't even know where I am. No one does. This is how everything will end for me, Ruby Kaitlin West, in the middle of the woods, in the middle of nowhere, at the hands of my father.

With a final blow to my face, I think Dad is finally done. He brushes off his hands as if it's nothing, climbs into the van, and speeds away.

Excruciating pain is spreading throughout my body. My own blood covers my beautiful dress, my head is pounding, my heart is racing, and I'm starting to slip out of consciousness.

"Help" I try to scream, but my voice is small and raspy "Someone…..please!"

No one comes.

I highly doubt anyone will.

* * *

**Sorry about the no updates stuff guys, some….unexpected stuff happened this weekend. But it was a good unexpected:) **

**Anyway, down to business. I'm extending the photo contest to Friday, February 15****th****. For 2 reasons:**

**1) I haven't been very on top of things lately, given some recent events **

**2) I haven't received any submissions yet…. **

**So! To remind you guys of the requirements… you need to feature Jade, Beck, Ruby(who should be a blonde teenage girl around 16) and Sophie (1 year old girl, brown hair). Only this time, you may add Trevor (sandy brown hair, around 16 or 17) if you would like, he's not a requirement though. So just PM you're submissions to me.**

**Please guys . I couldn't figure out photoshop if you offered me a million dollars .**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Ruby's POV_

By the looks of the Sun…. it's probably 11:30 or close to noon by now. I've been slipping in and out of consciousness for the past 15 hours or so, and I'm no doctor, but I know that's not good.

I shouldn't be alive. How is this possible? _IS_ this possible? I don't even know anymore.

I've been trying to scream for help, but I can't. My voice is so hoarse from dehydration.

I had considered trying to get up and walk to the closest ranger station or something, but I can't I'm too weak and I have too many injuries.

I'll give Dad the props, this is defiantly a place people won't think to look for me. I'll probably starve to death out here, or dehydrate, or get eaten by a bear or something.

Are there bears in California?

I'll never see Beck or Jade again, or Sophie, adorable little Sophie, or Trevor, as amazing as he is.

A tear slips down my cheek, just at the thought.

Oh okay, so there's enough water for me to cry, but not enough to hydrate me?

Stupid teenage body hormones.

Sobbing now, I've basically given up on being found. I close my eyes and wait. I don't even notice the person approaching me.

"You're that girl." He says bluntly "The girl from the news."

"W-what?" I ask, surprised.

Is this guy for real? Am I hallucinating?

"I saw you on the news this morning." He tells me "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"R-r-ruby."

"Yeah! You're her"

His excitement gives me hope. Maybe I'll see my family again after all….

* * *

_Jade's POV_

"Miss, please. You can't cross the caution tape!" Some Rookie cop warns me.

"Look Dude. I just drove an hour and a half to see my baby sister."

"Mam, please!"

"I'm her legal guardian! I'm going!" I inform him and shove past.

I storm up the steep incline of a hill towards the ambulances and squad cars.

Officer Vega has called me earlier this afternoon and explained how a guy had been running on a trail through a forest preserve about an hour north of L.A. He heard a girl crying and went to investigate. Luckily, the girl he found matched Ruby's description.

"Officer Vega?" I call

"Jade! Over here!" he waves me over.

I run towards him, only to have him stop me.

"Stay calm, okay? She's over there."

I follow to where he's pointing and push through the crowd of paramedics.

"Jade?"

"Ruby! Oh my god!" I exclaim and throw my arms around her.

"Miss please." A paramedic warns "She's very fragile."

He's right. She looks so small on that stretcher. Plus she's bruised and covered in blood, which makes it even worse.

Sometimes I forget that, even though she's 16 now, Ruby is still a little girl. A little girl who needs someone to take care of her. And though Trevor treats her right, I'm the only one who can really give her what she needs.

"We're taking her to a hospital about 2 miles from here." Someone tells me "Follow the ambulance."

"I'll get there as soon as I can, okay?" I tell Ruby.

She nods.

"Call Trevor, please." She says hoarsely.

"Of course." I say and hug her one more time.

The paramedics begin loading her into the ambulance and I race down the hill back to my car.

I text Beck, who insisted on coming home, but I told him to stay put because we need money, Tori, who's watching Sophie for me, and begin to dial Trevor's number, heading back to the main road to wait for the ambulance.

* * *

**Sorry guys, you know how homework is:/  
And picture contest, still ends Friday. K? Thx.**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Jade's POV_

"He broke 3 of her ribs." The doctor informs me. "But that's about the extent of the damage. There's a few bruises, well okay a lot of bruises, some gashes. But nothing too serious. She's very lucky."

"Thank you, sir." I nod "Can I, uhm, see her now?"

"She's asleep."

"Oh….."

"But go right ahead." He says with a soft, but sympathetic smile.

"Thank you."

I push open the door to Ruby's hospital room and walk in, quietly, so I don't wake her.

She looks better then when they found her, but still not well. Bloody bruises cover her face and body, she has a black eye, and her abdomen appears to be wrapped in several thick bandages under her gown.

I walk over to the chair next to her bedside and just stare at her, so small and fragile, totally helpless. Nothing I can do but be here when she wakes up.

I break down and begin to cry, my head in my hands. I can't help but feel this is my fault, I should've gone to the police before Dad went insane, when they could've still gotten him.

"Jade?" a voice asks "Are you okay?"

"Oh my god Ruby!" I exclaim and hug her.

"Ow ow ow ow!" she shrieks.

"Ruby! I'm so sorry!"

"What the hell?" she asks looking down at her bruised and broken body "Jade, what happened to me?"

"Dad happened." I say flatly.

"Oh."

We sit in silence for a while, she doesn't exactly seem like she wants to talk.

"Jade, he's different now." She says, finally.

"Different how?"

"Blonde hair, brown contacts, shitty spray tan."

"Wow."

"I know, I didn't even think it was him at first, but it was."

There's a knock at the door.

"Trevor!"

"Hey babe. Mind if I come in?"

"Yeah it's fine." I tell him.

He comes in, an acoustic guitar slung over his shoulder.

"Aw are you gonna sing to me?" she asks.

These two have got to be the sappiest couple on the planet.

Beck never sings to me.

Do you think he would if I ask him to? Eh maybe. I'll try when he comes back from New York.

_"Ruby's eyes are like a jungle  
She smiles, it's like the radio  
She whispers songs into my window  
In words that nobody knows  
These hot guys on every corner  
They watch her as she's walking home  
Saying, "Does she know?"  
Will you ever know?_

You're beautiful  
Every little piece love,  
And don't you know  
You're really gonna be someone,  
Ask anyone.  
And when you find everything you looked for  
I hope your love will lead you back to my door  
Oh, but if it don't,  
Stay beautiful

Ruby finds another way to be  
The highlight of my day  
I'm taking pictures in my mind  
So I can save them for a rainy day  
It's hard to make a conversation  
When she's taking my breath away  
I should say, hey, by the way...

You're beautiful  
Every little piece love,  
And don't you know  
You're really gonna be someone,  
Ask anyone.  
And when you find everything you looked for  
I hope your love will lead you back to my door  
Oh, but if it don't,  
Stay beautiful

If you and I are a story  
That never gets told  
If what you are is a daydream  
I'll never get to hold,  
At least you'll know...

You're beautiful  
Every little piece love,  
And don't you know  
You're really gonna be someone,  
Ask anyone.  
And when you find everything you looked for,  
I hope your love lead you back to my front door.  
Oh, but if it don't  
Will you stay  
Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
La la la  
Oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, but if it don't,  
Stay beautiful"

"Aw, you did a Taylor Swift song for me? Trevor that's so sweet."

"I figured it fit you perfectly, since you're beautiful and all."

He bends down and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Gag."

"Way to ruin it Jade."

Oh shit did I say that out loud?

"I think I'll just go to the food court." I tell them and grab my hoodie.

"Can I come?" Trevor asks.

I look at Ruby, laying helpless in her bed.

"No." I sigh "No you stay here, I'll bring you back something."

* * *

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright guys…..sorry! I know I haven't updated in close to 2 weeks, but I've been in the hospital! It's a long story, but I'm recovering! Idk how often I'll be able to update though….Anyways, I'm going to skip ahead to Ruby coming home from the hospital, 'cause I really don't want to write about her being in one since I was just there and it wasn't pleasurable.**

* * *

_Jade's POV_

"OOBIE!" Sophie squealed as we entered the house.

"What no Mama?" I scoff.

"Chill jade, she hasn't seen Ruby for weeks, she saw you this morning." Trevor laughs.

"Well, it looks like somebody had fun babysitting." I tell him.

He's sitting on the floor in a princess crown and faux pearl necklace.

"She wanted to play dress up!" he defends.

"She wanted to? Trevor we all know dress up is your favorite game!" Ruby smiles.

"At least you know he'll be a good father." I whisper to her.

She smiles and shakes her head, as if to say "I haven't gotten that far yet."

"Oobie oobie oobie!" Sophie babbles as she toddles towards us.

"Hi boo, I missed you." Ruby coos.

"Oobie all better mama?" she asks me

"Almost baby, she just needs to sleep a little and she'll be as good as new!"

A lie, but easy for a baby to understand.

Ruby's ribs had healed, but she was still sore, the last thing she needs is a baby climbing all over her.

"Can I just go upstairs?" she asks

"Sure go ahead." I tell her.

Trevor jumps up and runs to meet her at the stairs, he kisses her on the cheek and says something that sounds like "sleep tight", but it's barely audible from where I'm standing.

He watches her walk upstairs and then makes his way to me.

"I'm gonna head home now, if that's okay."

"Sure. Thanks for all your help today."

"Not a problem." He smiles.

"Hey." I stop him before he leaves.

"What?"

"Give me the necklace and the crown."

"Oh." He blushes and puts them in my outstretched hand "Sorry."

And with that he walks out to his car and drives away.

I turn back to Sophie, who's back playing on the rug.

"So." I laugh.

Her head snaps up to look at me and she stops what she's doing.

"You made Trevor play dress up, huh?"

She giggles and covers her mouth with her hands.

I walk over to her, pick her up and carry her into the kitchen.

"Hey!" she pouts

"Hey!" I mock her. "Come on we gotta make dinner."

I set her down in her high chair and give her a toy to play with, so I can watch her while I cook. She's starting to become a troublemaker (which she gets from me, by the way), so I ALWAYS have to watch her.

I put a pot of water on the stove to boil and walk to the pantry to grab a box of pasta, or something of the sort, for dinner. Something tells me it'll just be me and Sophie eating tonight, seeing as Ruby is most likely out cold by now. I grab a one person package of macaroni and a jar of baby food, just as the phone rings.

"Hey Soph, wanna get that?" I tell her as I walk out of the pantry to set things down.

She starts to squirm as if she thought I was serious.

"Chill babe I was kidding." I tell laugh as I answer "Hi this is Jade."

"Hey babe."

I smile. It's Beck.

"You haven't called recently. I was beginning to think something had happened to you."

"Sorry. Stuff has been kinda crazy over here." He tells me.

"Well stuff has been kinda crazy here too." I giggle.

Wait, did I seriously just _giggle_? I guess that's just the effect talking to my husband has on me. I still can't believe he's mine.

"Babe, I'm so sorry."

"It's cool, everything's starting to simmer down now. Ruby just got home today. I was planning to call you after we ate dinne, but you beat me to it."

"That's good." He sighs "So I'm calling cause I've got some….well I've got some news."

There's a pause on his end.

"Which would be?" I ask, breaking the silence.

"We're finished. I'm coming home."

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness, getting tired and wanted to finish before I fell asleep, but YAY Beck is coming home!**

**Review!**


	6. Goodbye

Hey guys...

So I haven't really been around much lately...and I'm sorry about that, life has just been rather...difficult.

There are people out there who have been leaving me negative reveiws almost everytime I update this series.

I've tried to power through it, really I have, but after being gone for so long and coming back to something like:

"_OMG this is SO boring! Why are you still writing it?!"_

or

"*_yawn*"_

I hurts me guys it really does.

It was comments _like these_ that lead my friend to commit suicicde a few months ago. But the people who said them to her said them to her face.

Or like when I say **"Review!"** at the end of every chapter... and somebody assumes I'm "just doing it for attention" or because I'm "demandind reviews".

No. Just no. That **"Review!" **at the end of every chapter has just become my signature. Like how I say "XOXO, Jo" everytime I post the last chapter of one of my stories. It's just a habit. And I'm sorry if it offends some of you.

This isn't goodbye forever...hopefully. It's only for a few months. Until I feel comfortable enough to come back. I refuse to change my writing because some bully told me to. I'm happy with what I produce and if you're not...well then I'm sorry, I'm not forcing you to read any of my stories.

And to the handful of you who actually supported me, like _sshaw101_, _Jeremy Shane_,_ jarlcarriers_, _moustachelover352_, and _AriRedVelvetBow _(to name some...Ik there were a few more), thank you for supporting me and always being positive. I kept writing for as long as I did thanks to you guys. And I'm sorry that the haters have forced me to stop for the time being.

I'll talk to you all when I come back...if I come back.

XOXO,

Jo


	7. Chapter 7

_Ruby's POV_

"Dada?' Sophie asks.

"No baby Daddy isn't here yet." Jade tells her

"Hmf!" She pouts and stomps over to me.

"Sophie I can't make Daddy come any faster either.." I laugh.

Jade, Sophie, and I were standing at baggage claim at LAX airport, waiting for Beck to arrive from the terminals.

"It says his plane has landed." Jade says glancing at the arrival and departure board "Where is he?"

"Just because it landed doesn't mean they're at the gate yet. And even if they have, maybe he had to go to the bathroom or something. He'll be here soon." I suggest.

"DADA!" Sophie squeals.

"See?"

"JADE!" Beck yells from a few yards away.

A smile spreads across my sister's face and she takes off running towards his open arms.

I put Sophie in her stroller and follow, but by the time we catch up, Beck and Jade are already caught up in a rather, intimate, embrace. PDA much?

"EW!" Sophie shrieks and covers her eyes.

"Aw Sophie." Beck coos and picks her up out of the stroller.

"Ai Dada!" she grins "I miss wu"

"I missed you too baby girl! Look how big you got!"

"I big girl!" she states proudly.

"Yes you are!" Beck agrees and starts to spin her around like an airplane.

I clear my throat so my presence will be acknowledged.

"Hey kiddo sorry." Beck apologizes and ruffles my hair. "You know I wouldn't forget you."

Damn straight he wouldn't.

"Alright goofballs" Jade laughs "Let's go home."

"Home sounds really nice."

* * *

Later that night, after we've eaten dinner and Sophie is fast asleep upstairs, I'm sitting on the couch watching TV in my pajamas. Beck is at the table, with Jade sitting on his lap, looking at something on his computer. They've been arguing about something for the past hour or so though.

"Babe, are you kidding me? The only reason you're only considering this one is because it's in Bel-Air!" Jade complains

"It's got a pool!" Beck defends.

"It's only got 2 bedrooms! You wanna share with Sophie? Didn't think so! Keep scrolling."

"What are you guys arguing about now?" I laugh.

"Your sister refuses to consider a house I like!"

"A house?' I ask "We're moving?"

"Yes Ruby. It wasn't a secret. With Beck's movie deal we can afford it now." Jade says not looking away from the screen. "Beck we need at least 4 bedrooms."

"And a pool." he adds

"Why are you so set on a pool?"

"Sophie would love a pool!"

"Beck she's 18 months old, she's content with a garden hose."

"I'd kinda like a pool." I speak up.

"See?!" Beck exclaims

"Fine." Jade grumbles "If we can find a house with a pool we can have a pool."

"Thanks kid." Beck winks

"Anytime."

"Hey hey hey!" Beck points at the screen "Click on that one!"

"Okay okay!" Jade snaps and clicks on the picture

"Babe look! It's great and we can totally afford it!"

"Yeah it does look really nice." Jade admits "But I'd kinda like to see it before we put an offer in on it."

"Then I'll call in the morning." he smiles

"Okay" she smiles back and kisses him.

* * *

**Yeah so, I'm back.(But any hate and I'm gone again) I told some of you I was coming, but that was only if you PMed me so don't feel offended if I didn't. As some of you may already know, I'm back to finish this series, and then I'm "retiring" from FanFiction. Sorry, I just think I've "grown out of it" as some people might say. So yeah... PM me if you have questions...**

**Review, or don't. It's your choice, I'm not forcing you to do anything.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Ruby's POV_

The house is nice enough. Beck and Jade really want to put an offer in on it.

There's 4 bedrooms, 3 and 1/2 bathrooms, a finished basement, a 3 car garage, a huge backyard, and of course, a pool.

Sophie seems to enjoy it, but that's probably just because there's no furniture in it right now and she can run all over the place.

"Sophie come back here!" Trevor yells.

Oh yeah, he came too.

"Catch me Treebor!" Sophie giggles.

"Okay." he shrugs and sprints up behind her.

He scoops her up and begins to tickle her stomach.

"Treebor!" She squeals "Treebor stawp dat!"

"Trevor stop." I say flatly looking down at my phone "If she gets too loud Jade will kill me."

"No I won't." Jade says entering the living room where we've been playing. "Only if she breaks something, gets hurt, or if Trevor ruins another outfit."

"That happened one time!" Trevor defends. "She _wanted_ to play in the mud."

"Mhm sure." I doubt him "So did you and Beck put an offer in?"

"Yeah." Jade smiles. "We should know something by the end of the week."

"Sooo, where's Beck?" Trevor asks.

Jade rolls her eyes.

"He's looking at the pool."

* * *

"I like dis house Mama!" Sophie whines.

"Jade I told you this was gonna happen!" I tell her.

"Sophie you're gonna like the new house even better!" Jade tells the baby "And shush Ruby I'm fixing it!"

Jade has started packing boxes in Sophie's room, because either way we're moving at some point.

"I stay here!" the baby pouts.

"Come on Sophie. You liked the new house when we were there the other day! And your gonna get a new room! A bigger room that you can play in!" Jade tries.

"And a real pool to swim in!" Beck yells from his and Jade's room down the hall.

"And a real pool." Jade grumbles.

I don't really mind moving that much, this will be my 3rd move in 2 years. The only problem I have is that we're moving to a gated community. Jade says we'll be safer from Dad there, and I guess that's true, but I fell like I'll feel so trapped. The only thing making me really 'okay' with it is that Beck and Jade agreed to put Trevor on the list of 'safe' people for the guards to let in to visit.

"Oobie stay too!" Sophie demands

"No Sophie, I'm gonna go to the new house too." I say

I pick up a box and take it into my room to pack some of my own stuff. Mainly posters off my wall and the stuff out of my desk, since I need everything else. I can hear Sophie continuting to argue with Jade in her room, and Beck cursing to himself as he tries to take apart furniture. I remember how excited I was when I first moved into this room...

* * *

_I pound up the stairs and go to the door with the piece of paper that had "Ruby's Room" written on it, my temporary room sign I put there yesterday._

_I open the door to a fully decorated bedroom! It has electric blue walls with white furniture. There' a twin bed against the same wall as the door and the bedspread is white with light pink, pink, read, light green, yellow, and the same electric blue that's on my wall, horizontal stripes. The nightstand even has a hot pink peardock for my phone and pearpod! And I have a desk!_

_"Do you like it?"_

_I spin around and see Beck and Jade standing in the, my, doorway. I smile and run to them and pull them both into a tight hug._

_"Thank you." I say._

_"I think that's a yes." Beck says to Jade._

* * *

That was a good day. I'll miss this room. But I was promised a new bed spread for the new house so that will mean a new wall color. Kinda like a fresh start. For everybody.

Beck's phone starts to ring in the next room.

"Hello?" he answers.

I just tune him out and go back to packing my box.

"BABE GUESS WHAT?" he yells a few minutes later

"WHAT?" Jade yells back

"WE GOT THE HOUSE!"

"You hear that Sophie?" Jade asks "New house!"

"NO! I STAY HERE!"

* * *

**Review, or don't. It's your choice, I'm not forcing you to do anything.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Ruby's POV_

"Treebor look!" Sophie giggles.

"That's very nice Sophie." He compliments.

She's helping Trevor 'paint' her new room in the new house. Beck , Jade, Robbie, Andre, Cat, and Tori are at the old house packing and loading boxes into Beck's pick up truck.

Sophie's room is going to be light pink. Her new bedding is a dark hot pink with 2 orange ladybugs with identical dark hot pink spots, the rest of the blanket has stitched polka dots on it. It reverses to white with light pink, dark pink and orange hearts, the sheets match it. And the pillow cases match the blanket. And she's so excited because Mommy and Daddy let her get a big girl bed! It's really not _that_ big a deal. Her crib converts to a toddler bed, a day bed, and then to a full size bed, so the guys are just putting it back together as a toddler bed instead of a crib.

"Ruby go see if the first coat is dry in your room yet." Trevor tells me

"Okay." I say and walk down the hall.

As for my room, it's painted an icey blue. The bedding is brown with green, blue, teal, white, and light brown polka dots that vary in size. I kept the same bed, desk, and nightstand.

I walk over to one of the walls and touch it gently. Nothing comes off.

"ITS DRY!" I yell to Trevor

"CHECK BECK AND JADE'S!"

I go into the master bedroom and touch the dark grey wall. It's dry too.

"DRY!"

"UH OH!" I hear Sophie giggle.

I run back to her room to see her covered in pink paint and little pink hand prints all over the previously white wall.

"As long as it gets painted." I sigh.

* * *

"Yaaaay!" Sophie cheers as Trevor spins her around in the water.

Beck and Jade were inside the new house unpacking the last of our things, Trevor and I had helped, but when Sophie got unmanageable Beck suggested we take her swimming in the new pool.

"Trevor please be careful, don't drop her! She's not wearing a life vest!" I beg.

"Babe, if you're so concerned about it go find her life vest." he insists.

"I'm pretty sure it's still at your house from the last time we went to the beach." I explain

"Ruby, relax. I won't drop her." he assures me.

He swims over to the side where I'm sitting, with my feet in the water, and I lean down and kiss him.

"Ew!" Sophie shrieks and covers her eyes.

We both laugh at her.

"Ruby!" Jade yells from the house

"What?" I yell back.

"There's a few more boxes at the old house I need to get!" she explains "Wanna ride along?"

"Sure!" I tell her "Bye guys."

"Bye bye Oobie!" Sophie waves

"Trevor please be careful!" I warn.

"I will be!" He defends "Have fun with Jade."

I pad across the concrete patio and slip on my flip-flops, which are sitting just outside the door. I slide the door open and enter the kitchen, grabbing my phone off the island and slipping it in my pocket as I walk past, then head down the hall and out the door that leads to the garage. Jade is ready and waiting sitting in the minivan, I open the passenger side door and slip in. She starts the car, and pulls out of the driveway.

We drive down some neighborhood streets, then stop at the gatehouse so Bill, the guard on duty today, can let us out. Then we pull out onto the main road.

* * *

"I thought you said there were a _few_ boxes. Not 500!" I whine putting what seems like box one million into the trunk of the car.

"So? I under estimated a little!" Jade defends.

"Whatever." I sigh walking back into our old house, her following closely behind.

"There's 2 more boxes of toys in the basement," she says propping open the front door. "You get one and I'll get one?"

"Sure." I say and head to the basement.

Just as I bend down to pick up the box, the front door Jade had just propped open, slams shut.

"Probably just the wind." Jade says, sensing my fear "Come on, get your box and let's go."

She goes upstairs first and I follow. As we approach the front door, she sets hers down to open it.

And that's all I remember before something hit me hard in the back of the head, and everything went black.

* * *

**Review, or don't. It's your choice, I'm not forcing you to do anything.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Ruby's POV_

I open my eyes, slowly emerging from the deep sleep I had fallen into. I don't recognize where I am. Where am I? What happened?

I try to sit up as my eyes adjust to the dimly lit space, which I immediately realize is a mistake. My head kills, out of instinct I fall back to the ground, and the impact makes it hurt even more.

Who hit me? Who brought me here?

Those are both stupid questions. Obviously my father did.

Hey. Where's Jade?

I roll over onto my stomach and feel a tug on my left wrist, and what sounds like a clanking of metal on cement.

I look to see that I'm handcuffed to something. I sit up, and slowly move to whatever it is. It's Jade, she's sitting up against the wall either asleep or passed out.

"Jade." I whisper "Jade wake up."

Nothing.

I'm gonna go with passed out.

"Come on Jade." I shake her.

She jerks awake, scaring me a bit.

"Ruby? That you?" She asks

"Yeah it's me." I respond "Where are we? What happened? Why are we handcuffed together?"

"Kiddo I don't-" She starts, but is interrupted when a bright light fills the previously almost black space.

A door opens at the top of a flight of stairs on the wall opposite of us, and Jade puts her left arm across both of us protectively.

Dad enters the room through the door and descends the stairs, an evil like grin spread across his face.

"Hello girls." he says

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Jade snaps "Why do you do this? What the hell did we ever do to you?"

"Language Jade." he warns

"You didn't answer her." I say sternly.

"I don't have to. I'm an adult, you are children." he laughs.

"I'm 19." Jade sneers "I legally don't have to listen to you!"

"You will if you ever want to see your baby and husband again." He smiles, pulling part of his jacket away to show a gun in its holster on his waist.

"Jade." I whisper nervously "You know he will, don't test him."

"Beck will call the police when I don't come back. They'll find us. Then you're screwed. Just let us go." She tries to negotiate.

"You girls ruined my life." He snaps "Now I'm going to ruin yours! Even if it is only for a short while!" He snaps. "I'll bring food later."

And with that, he turns and stomps back up the stairs, slamming the door behind him.

"What the hell?" Jade whispers.

"Jade? What does he mean we 'ruined' his life?" I ask.

"I have no idea. He's probably drunk." She responds "Hey, is your head okay? Looks like you've got a pretty good bump there."

"He hit me with something to knock me out." I tell her "It hurts really bad."

"Here, lay down on my lap." she says sympathetically.

I do as I'm told.

"What about you?" I ask "Is your head okay?"

"It hurts a little. But I'm fine."

I know she's lying, but I'm too tired to question anything.

"Try to sleep a little okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

**Review, or don't. It's your choice, I'm not forcing you to do anything.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Jade's POV_

Ruby and I have been stuck in this basement for what feels like weeks, but in reality it's only been 3 days.

My head hurts a little from the blow it took, but it's healed for the most part, I only have a small headache.

Ruby on the other hand, she's much worse. She's sleeping a lot, and constantly complaining of a horrible headache. She even threw up once. That really pissed Dad off. Bitch, its his fault.

My guess is a moderate concussion. Poor thing, I wish I could help her.

The door at the top of the stairs slams open, and Dad throws 2 portable lunches down the stairs. Ruby jolts awake, and once she realizes what's happened, moves to grab them for us.

Dad doesn't feed us much. I've already started to lose weight in the short time we've been here. And I can tell Ruby has too.

Listen to me. I sound like I'm describing animals locked in a cage.

Looking at the reality of the situation, that's what we are.

Animals who really hate their zookeeper.

We inhale our food as quick as we can, and it's gone too soon.

"Jade are we ever getting out of here?" Ruby asks.

Honest answer? I don't know. But to give her hope,

"Yes. The police are looking for us as we speak." I smile.

She nods and lies down again.

If only I had brought my phone with me when we left the house, then they could track the GPS on it. Wait!

"Ruby? Do you have your phone with you?"

She looks confused for a second, but then looks down at her pocket of her cutoffs and pulls out the familiar hot pink PearPhone.

"Yeah!" She grins "I can turn the GPS on!"

She goes to unlock the phone, but for some reason, the screen won't light up.

"Shit." she mumbles "It's dead."

She looks at me, tears in her eyes.

"Jade? What are we gonna do? Nobody knows we're here! Dad is starving us! We're gonna die here!" She cries "I'm never gonna be famous! I'm never gonna see Trevor again!"

"Shhh Ruby. It's okay." I whisper pulling her close to me.

I need to get her out of here. She needs a doctor to look at her head. She needs her boyfriend. I need Beck. I need to cuddle with my baby girl again. We need to leave.

"Okay." I say, taking action, which I should've done a long time ago " On a scale of 1-10, 1 being not at all, 10 being extreme pain, how bad does your head hurt?"

"I don't know.." She hesitates "7 or 8?"

"Do you think you could walk a ways?" I ask.

"If it means getting out of here, then hell yes I can." She responds. "Are we getting ouot of here?"

"Yes." I nod. "Tonight."

* * *

**Review, or don't. It's your choice, I'm not forcing you to do anything.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Ruby's POV_

"On the count of three, okay?" Jade instructs.

We're each standing on one side of a support beam in the basement the handcuffs resting against it. We're going to attempt to break the chain to make our escape easier. No guarantee it'll work, but defiantly worth a shot.

"Ready?" she whispers "1...2...3!"

We both run ahead and the chain breaks clean in half.

"Wow. Quality handcuffs." I joke.

"Probably bought them at the dollar store." Jade laughs. "Okay. Do you think he's asleep yet?"

"Let's wait a few minutes, just to be safe." I suggest, sitting on one of the steps.

I'm starting to feel light-headed, but I want to get out of here. Usually when I rest for a while it gets a little better.

When we're sure Dad is asleep, we slowly begin to creep up the basement stairs, stopping when we get to the door.

Jade tries the knob.

"Damn it!" She whispers "It's locked from the other side!"

"Well duh." I say "Move over."

I move in front of her and pull 2 hair pins out of my pony tail.

I place the pins in the lock like Beck had showed me once and turn. Sure enough, the door pops open.

"Nice!" Jade high-fives me.

"I try." I smile.

We emerge out of the basement and into the house. You can tell my dad lives here. Various empty beer and wine bottles are strewn about, and there are plastic bags of undetermined substances one the counter. Drugs more than likely.

"We're in the mountains, somewhere." Jade whsipers, looking out on of the windows.

"Great. More places for us to hide. Can we go now?"

She nods, and we move towards the front door.

"Ready?" she asks.

I gulp, and nod nervously.

Jade opens the door and we slip out sliently. Then she closes it behind us.

We were out.

"We did it!" I smile.

"Not quite." She warns and points to a gate.

We walk down the small path in front of the house to it. I open it and move through it. The minute I step foot on the other side, a high pitched, loud, alarm fills the air.

"SERIOUSLY?" I yell

"RUBY JUST RUN!" Jade tells me.

We both take off running down the steep ravine, as a light in the house turns on the house. Dad stumbles into the front yard and once he sees that its us that triggered the alarm, sprints to his truck and starts it, intending to follow us.

I'm in the lead, Jade behind me, and Dad gaining on us fast.

"GET OFF THE ROAD!" Jade yells to me.

"WHAT?" I ask.

"GET OFF THE ROAD!" she repeats "HE CAN'T FOLLOW US THROUGH THE FORREST!"

I do as I'm told and turn off the main road, stumbling through the trees.

Dad's truck speeds ahead down the road.

Maybe he didn't see us come this way? Or maybe he's planning to cut us off?

"Ruby keep going!"

We run until we reach a small clearing about half way to the main highway. It must be a tourist stop, because there's a rest area and guard rails over looking a cliff.

"Water!" I exclaim, making my way to the water fountain.

"Ruby, quickly. We need to keep going." Jade tells me.

"You're not going anywhere." A voice says.

I freeze and turn to see my dad, who is getting out of his F1-50 he had hidden in some trees.

"Why can't you just let us go?" Jade yells "What did we ever do to you?"

"Storytime girls." he grins "I was young Patrick West. A criminal yes. But I had escaped and just wanted to find the perfect girl and run away. I had the girl, but she wasn't happy. I'm not totally heartless. I wanted my wife to be happy. But she wanted the one thing I didn't."

"Us." Jade says.

"Let me tell the story." he snaps "But yes. She wanted babies. And when the first one came. I could handle myself. Maybe I could start fresh you know? Be a better man than I was. But when the second one came. I wasn't sure. Your mother started having an affair with that John guy too. We divorced. I can go on my way right? Wrong. I still have 2 devil daughters to pay child support for and take care of every other weekend. By the time Ruby was 10. I couldn't take it anymore. I stopped taking my medications. I hated you, and I hated your mother. So I killed her. That's right! The guy in the other car they never found. IT WAS ME! I ADMIT IT! AND NOW I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, JUST LIKE I KILLED HER!"

We were too busy listening to his story to notice he had gotten back in his car and started the engine, and now he was speeding towards us.

Jade jumped on top of me and we tumble out of the way just as the truck passes.

I look up just in time to see the brakes fall and the truck slam through the guard rails, and go over the cliff.

Jade gets up, brushes herself off, then comes and helps me up.

She pulls me close and we slowly approach the edge, we look over and see the truck's headlights slowly flicker out. It's stuck between two boulders, totally crushed.

Nobody would've survived that.

He's dead.

My father is finally dead.

* * *

**Review, or don't. It's your choice, I'm not forcing you to do anything.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Ruby's POV_

I'm sitting in the back of an ambulance at the visitor's center where Dad went off the edge. Literally.

The EMTs are shining flashlights in my eyes and asking me a lot of questions. They keep muttering something about a concussion.

Jade is over talking to some police officers, and there's a rescue team in the gulch trying to retrieve what's left of my father.

"Well Ruby," one of the EMTs addresses me, "It looks like you have a mild concussion."

"Okay?" I say questionably.

"It should heal up on its own." He tells me "Just take some pain killers and call your doctor is it gets worse."

I nod and climb out of the ambulance. I make my way over to Jade, who puts an arm around me and pulls me to her side, but doesn't stop her conversation with the officer.

"You said there was a house he held you in?"

"Yeah." Jade responds "If you follow the main trail you should go straight there."

"I'll have a team go up and check it out. Thanks Jade." he tells her, and then walks away to talk to another officer.

"What'd they say about your head?" Jade asks.

"Concussion." I sigh "I'm supposed to take pain killers and call the doctor if it doesn't stop hurting in a few days."

"Hey." she ruffles my hair "It could've been worse."

I'm about to respond when a familiar faded red pick up truck pulls into the clearing. Beck climbs out the driver's side, and Trevor the passenger's, holding Sophie, who looks tired, seeing as she was probably just woken up.

Trevor sees me, hands Sophie to Beck, and takes off running. I do the same, we meet in the middle in a sweet embrace.

He looks at me, brushes a lock of hair behind my ear, and leans in. Our lips touch, my chapped lips meeting his soft ones. I run my hands through his hair inhaling the familiar scent of his AXE Music cologne. His hand moves to the small of my back and pulls me closer to him.

"I missed you so much." He says when we finally come up for air.

"I missed you too." I giggle, resting my forehead against his.

"You two done yet?" Beck asked.

We both turn our heads to see Jade holding Sophie, with Beck's arm around her waist.

"Sorry." I blush.

"I think it's time to go home." Jade says with a sigh of relief.

"Can Trevor stay over?" I ask, hopeful.

Beck and Jade exchange a glance.

"Sure." Beck sighs "But the pants stay on, okay?"

"BECK!" Jade shrieks and covers Sophie's ears, causing the baby to laugh.

"She's a year and a half. She doesn't understand!" He defends

"Um, that was a given anyway." Trevor says taking my hand "We're just gonna go get in the truck."

* * *

"I'm so glad this whole thing is finally over." I whisper as Trevor and I lay in bed that night. Or morning I guess.

Officer Vega had just called a few minutes confirming that Dad really was dead. Meaning he would no longer be around to torment my sister and I.

"I'm happy you're happy, babe." he tells me "Now we can live normal lives."

"Trevor, I didn't think I was going to make it out this time. I didn't think I'd get to graduate highschool, or sign a record label, or get married or have kids." I d=admit.

"Beautiful babies that look just like you?" He smiles.

"They'd be cuter if they looked like you." I laugh.

I wait for him to respond, but he doesn't. He just lays there smiling at me stupidly.

"What?"

"Nothing." He says "Just thinking about how beautiful you are."

"Trevor stop." I blush.

"You are." He nudges me.

"You're not half bad yourself."

"Why thank you babe." he grins and kisses me.

"We really need to get to sleep now." I tell him "It's 2:30."

"Okay. Night babe." He says, and kisses me again.

I turn over on my side and he wraps his arm around my wait, protectively.

* * *

_I'm sitting in the back row of the auditorium in case I need to leave with Sophie. Her stroller is in the handicap place next to me. Relax, I got permission from Lane to have it there._

_Sophie and I are playing peek-a-boo when someone comes and sits in the chair next to me. It's a guy, about my age. And he's cute!_

_"Uh hi." He says uneasily, the way most people do when they see one of us with Sophie._

_"Hi." I smile._

_"Um…is she…yours?" he asks_

_"No." I say "My sister's."_

_"Oh." He says, obviously relieved. "Sorry."_

_"It's cool. Most people ask me that."_

_He's quiet for a moment._

_"So what's her name?"_

_"This is Sophie." I smile turning her so he can see. "And I'm Ruby."_

_"Well hello Sophie." He coos playing with her hand "And hello Ruby. I'm Trevor."_

* * *

_My phone buzzes on my bed next to me._

_*1 NEW TEXT MESSAGE*_

_I open it up. My stomach flutters. It's from Trevor._

_R u ok? ur all over the news!_

_I am I really? Jee. I guess this is a big deal._

_ya im fine. just really happy to be home._

_He responds a few second later._

_Thts good I missed u:)_

_Oh my god did he really?!_

_Really?_

_Really._

_Stay calm Ruby. Stay. Calm._

_He texts me again._

_u wanna do a movie on friday?_

* * *

_When I walk into the room my boyfriend is laying in a bed with gauze wrapped around his head and his right foot propped up._

_"Hey babe." He croaks._

_"Oh my god what happened to you?" I ask._

_"Roof collapsed. No big deal." He says._

_"Trevor it's absolutely a big deal you could've died!"_

_"But I didn't"_

_"But you could've!"_

_"Ruby stop. Its over okay? I'm fine."_

_He's so relaxed. I guess that's one of the reasons I love him so much._

_I climb into the bed next to him, being careful of his leg, and bury my head in his chest._

_"I could've lost you." I cry_

* * *

_"Is that boy treating you right?"_

_"He treats me like a princess for your information. And why do you even care?"_

_"Oh believe me I don't." he defends. "Just know this Ruby. Don't fall too hard for him. Nobody ends up with the person they were dating their sophomore year of high school."_

_"Beck and Jade started dating when they were 14. And now they're married with a baby."_

_"That baby was born out of wedlock. Get your facts straight."_

_"I think you should get your facts straight sir." Trevor says._

_When did he get here?!_

_"Trevor…. Be careful." I warn._

_"Yes Trevor be careful." Dad repeats._

_"Look Mr. West. I know Beck and Jade. Maybe even better than you. And they would've gotten married with or without Sophie." He tells Dad._

_"And they love her more than anything in the world. Jade is a great mom and Beck is the perfect dad." I add._

_"And I love your daughter almost if not more than Beck loves Jade. And I will never EVER stop loving her."_

* * *

_"Come here baby." Beck says and reaches for Sophie._

_He's holding her slightly above his head and she's laughing her head off._

_"Can you say dada?"_

_She starts blowing raspberries. It's really cute. Trevor and I sit down on the couch opposite of them._

_"How about mama?" Jade tries._

_More raspberries._

_"Come on Sophie. ."_

_"No. ."_

_"Treebor!" Sophie giggles._

_"What?" Beck and Jade say in unison._

_Trevor looks at me, wide-eyed._

_"What did she say?"_

_"I'm pretty sure that was 'Trevor'" Jade confirms._

* * *

_When we return to the table, I'm rather amused by the sight I see._

_There's a girl on Trevor's lap and a girl with her arms around Matt's neck._

_"Look. You seem really nice and all, but I have a girlfriend." Trevor tries to explain._

_"Oh I bet you just say that." The girl says._

_"No. I really do have a girlfriend. And we really are in a happy, almost perfect relationship."_

_"Yeah. Same here." Matt informs his girl, prying her arms off his body._

_Talia and I have had enough of observing the scene and approach the table._

_"Off my boyfriend." I say fake-sweetly._

_"Your boyfriend?" the girl smiles "You're nowhere near good enough for him."_

_"Okay that's enough." Trevor says and stands up._

_The girl falls off his lap and onto the floor. I can't help but laugh._

* * *

_"Can you get me an outfit?" I ask Trevor._

_"Sure." He responds and goes to the closet._

_"Did you trick Trevor?" I whisper to Sophie_

_She giggles._

_"Hey!" he yells from the closet "Are you talking about me?"_

_"Nope!" I smile at Sophie_

_I put a diaper on her and Trevor hands me an outfit. It's a 49ers bodysuit._

_"Really?"_

_"Um, I saw a Patriots one in Boston I could've brought back for her. Would that have been better?" he asks sarcastically._

_"Beck would've killed you." I say putting the bodysuit on_

* * *

_"OH MY GOD STOP FOLLOWING ME!" I scream as I run up the front walk to our house._

_"No Ruby wait! Just let me explain!" Trevor begs and runs behind me._

_"No Trevor! There's nothing to explain! You were totally flirting with that girl!" I yell and him and walk into the house._

_"Ruby that's not what happened!" he says and follows me in._

_Jade is in the living room playing with Sophie when we come in._

_"Have fun at the mall?" she ask._

_"TREEBOR!" Sophie laughs._

_"Hey baby girl!" He says and then turns his attention back to me._

_"Ruby! She ran into me! I was cleaning the nachos off my shirt and she was just trying to help!"_

_"Oh really? Then why were you smiling and staring into her eyes?" I ask._

_"I wasn't!" he tries to defend._

_"Trevor. Get out." I say._

_"But Ru-"_

_"Get out of my house!" I tell him, raising my voice slightly, and start to push him._

_"Ruby! Don't do this!" he begs._

_He's standing outside, staring at me through the screen door. Then I do the most painful thing I've ever done, more painful than when dad has ever hit me._

_"Consider yourself single again." I say quietly and slam the door, locking it so he can't get in._

_"Ruby!" He yells._

_I lean my back up against the door and slowly slide towards the floor._

_"RUBY DON'T DO THIS!" he yells louder._

_I'm crying now._

_"I LOVE YOU!" he cries, and it sounds like he chokes on a sob._

_That breaks me and I start full out sobbing._

_Eventually he stops pounding on the door and I hear him start his car and drive away._

* * *

_I point to Ty, who's over on the couch making out with a girl I don't know._

_Trevor walks up to him and taps him on the shoulder._

_"What the hell do you want pretty boy?" Ty snaps._

_"Are you Ty?"_

_"Yeah why?"_

_Trevor punches him in the face before I can stop him._

_"Stay away from my girl!" he yells_

* * *

_"RUBY!" Trevor pounds on the door "RUBY OPEN THE DOOR."_

_"It's not locked." I choke as a tear rolls down my cheek._

_"Oh." He looks confused when he enters "Well alright."_

_He walks over and sits down next to me on the bed._

_"I hate my dad." I whisper._

_"I know, babe." He says rubbing my back_

_"No Trevor you don't! You don't understand! He's going to win!" I raise my voice slightly._

_"Shhhhh, Ruby, Sophie is still sleeping!" he shushes me "Come on, come downstairs and help me get the pictures and stuff ready to go, Tori and Andre will be here soon."_

* * *

_"Trevor! Stop staring at her." I scold_

_"Sorry." He says blankly._

_I don't blame him, she looks awful, but out of respect I still yell at him._

_"Here, come help me hang this one." I suggest, holding up a large poster board._

_"Okay." He says and stands on the chair next to the one I'm standing on. "Ruby, come on cheer up."_

_"Tape!" I signal to Tori, who hands me a piece of tape._

_"Come on lets sing a song." He suggests_

_I don't say anything._

_"Okay fine I'll start."_

_"No I got it!" I laugh_

_He picks and we'll end up singing some metal song I don't know. But for him, I pick a good one._

_"Not a dime, I can't pay my rent I can barely make it through the week Saturday night I'd like to make my guy But right now I can't make ends meet" I sing_

_He smiles, I know this is one of his favorite songs_

_"I'm always workin' slavin' every day Gotta get away from that same old same old I need a chance just to get away If you could hear me think this is what I'd say" he responds_

_I join in:_

_"Don't need nothin' but a good time How can I resist Ain't lookin' for nothin' but a good time And it don't get better than this"_

_Trevor's turn:_

_"They say I spend my money on women and wine But I couldn't tell you where I spent last night I'm really sorry about the shape I'm in I just like my fun every now and then"_

_I join in again:_

_"I'm always workin' slavin' every day Gotta get away from that same old same old I need a chance just to get away If you could hear me think this is what I'd say_

_Don't need nothin' but a good time How can I resist Ain't lookin' for nothin' but a good time And it don't get better than this_

_You see I raise a toast to all of us Who are breakin' our backs every day If wantin' the good life is such a crime Lord, then put me away Here's to ya _

_ Don't need nothin' but a good time How can I resist Ain't lookin' for nothin' but a good time And it don't get better than this"_

* * *

_"Fine." He sighs, obviously giving up "We're going to see that new movie Safe Haven and then to Maestro's for dinner. Sound okay to you?"_

_"Sounds great babe." I smile and lean over to kiss his cheek._

_"Hey hey hey! Not while I'm driving." He warns_

_"Fine I'll save it for the movie." I smirk._

* * *

"_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful Stop me and steal my breath And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky Never revealing their depth_

And tell me that we belong together Dress it up with the trappings of love I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

And I'll be your cryin' shoulder I'll be love suicide And I'll be better when I'm older I'll be the greatest fan of your life

And rain falls angry on the tin roof As we lie awake in my bed And you're my survival, you're my living proof My love is alive, and not dead

And tell me that we belong together Dress it up with the trappings of love. I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

And I'll be your cryin' shoulder I`ll be love suicide And I'll be better when I'm older I'll be the greatest fan of your life

And I dropped out, I burned up, I fought my way back from the dead, I tuned in, I turned on, remembered the thing that you said.

And I'll be your cryin' shoulder I'll be love suicide And I'll be better when I'm older I'll be the greatest fan of your life

_The greatest fan of your life"_

_The crowd begins to cheer and I squeal and jump up and down._

_"Way to go babe!" I yell out to him._

_He smiles and walks off the opposite side of the stage._

* * *

_He lifts the sheets up and I crawl in next to Sophie, lying so I'm face to face with Trevor._

_Sophie snuggles into my chest and I wrap my arms around her, as if to keep her safe._

_Trevor wraps his arm around my waist._

_"Hey it's a Sophie sandwich." I laugh._

_"Hehe" Sophie giggles_

_"Goodnight." Trevor kisses me "Love you."_

_"Love you too."_

_"Ick!"_

* * *

_"Smile Trevor!" I laugh as I turn the video camera on._

_"Shut up!" he says and splashes water at me._

_He's currently sitting in Sophie's hot pink kiddie pool, playing with her. He looks very out of place._

_"Ruby turn the camera off!"_

_"NO!"_

_"Say 'hi' Sophie"_

_"Ai" Sophie smiles at the camera._

_"Are you swimming with Trevor?" I ask._

_"Ya." She says, not looking away from the toy she's playing with._

_"And Trevor want's his girlfriend to turn the camera off." He splashes me_

* * *

_"You can't catch me!" Trevor teases Sophie._

_"Treebor!" Sophie giggles and toddles after him._

_Trevor, Sophie and I are all in our swimsuits, playing in the sprinkler in the front yard. And I must admit, my boyfriend looks damn sexy in swimming trunks._

_Hey, what can I say? They boy's got abs!_

_Jade is sitting in a lawn chair on the driveway, part watching us, part reading a magazine and part tanning._

_"Come on Sophie let's get him!" I tell her._

_I pick her up and we chase Trevor around the yard. Eventually, I put Sophie down and chase him myself, tackling him to the ground._

_"You're strong." He smiles and kisses me_

* * *

_"Catch me Treebor!" Sophie giggles._

_"Okay." he shrugs and sprints up behind her._

_He scoops her up and begins to tickle her stomach._

_"Treebor!" She squeals "Treebor stawp dat!"_

* * *

_"Yaaaay!" Sophie cheers as Trevor spins her around in the water._

_Beck and Jade were inside the new house unpacking the last of our things, Trevor and I had helped, but when Sophie got unmanageable Beck suggested we take her swimming in the new pool._

_"Trevor please be careful, don't drop her! She's not wearing a life vest!" I beg._

_"Babe, if you're so concerned about it go find her life vest." he insists._

* * *

_He looks at me, brushes a lock of hair behind my ear, and leans in. Our lips touch, my chapped lips meeting his soft ones. I run my hands through his hair inhaling the familiar scent of his AXE Music cologne. His hand moves to the small of my back and pulls me closer to him._

_"I missed you so much." He says when we finally come up for air._

_"I missed you too." I giggle, resting my forehead against his._

* * *

"I love you." He whispers softly in my ear.

"I love you too, Trevor."

* * *

**And there you have it! The end! I have an epilogue written, I'll post it later today or tomorrow. And how funny, the last real chapter is posted on June 6th, Ruby's birthday!(See what I did there?) And I remember one of you commenting and saying that June 6th is your birthday too! Or a mom or a sister? Well whoever it was, Happy Birthday! **

**Review, or don't. It's your choice, I'm not forcing you to do anything.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Ruby's POV_

"Hey everybody!" I smile into the camera "Ruby Samuels here! How's everybody's day goin'?"

I'm doing a twit cam from the living room of my house in L.A, since that's what celebrities do for their fans.

"So!" I begin "Let's start this thing off right shall we? Tweet me your questions with the hashtag #q&awithruby and I'll try to answer as many as I can!"

You can probably guess from reading the first line that my name changed. Yeah? Well allow me to catch you up.

I graduated Hollywood Arts in 2016 with high honors. I attended Julliard for 4 years on a scolarship, where I studied modern dance and music. Literally the day after I graduated, André Harris, one of my sister's best friends from high school, signed me to his record label. Later that year, I got married my boyfriend, who happens to be the guitarist and back-up vocals in the band that tours with me. I'm getting ready for my second world-wide tour now, we leave in just 3 short months.I just turned 24.

Beck and Jade? They're good. Jade's 26, almost 27, and 5 months pregnant with another baby girl. Sophie? She's 9 1/2 now. How's that for crazy? She's still the bubbly, fun-loving, happy little girl she's always been, and a daddy's girl for sure. Speaking of Beck. He's 27, and his movie? The one he was shooting the summer between my sophmore and junior year of high school? It won a Golden Globe! And he got an Oscar from it! We were so happy for him! He's starred in many other movies and has at least 8 Oscars now, but the first one will always be special. Jade? She's a playwrite. Highly acclaimed too! She loves what she does and can still spend time with Beck and Sophie too. She's currently working on a movie script in which Beck is intended to star, keeping business in the family.

I begin to scroll through my twitter feed on the side of the screen. I click on the first question and read it out loud.

"Hey Ruby! How's the hubby?" I read.

"Uh, he's good. Really good. He just went to pick up our niece actually. They'll both be joining us shortly." I smile

As if on cue, the front door bursts open and the sound of Sophie's laughter fills the house.

"Perfect timing."

"Uncle T!" She squeals "Stop! Put me down!"

"Come on goofballs!" I laugh "We already started!"

"Yay!" Sophie cheers and runs into the living room.

"Shhh Sophie, inside voice!" I scold as she climbs onto my lap.

"Oops. Sorry Aunt Ruby." She blushes as she climbs into my lap. "Hello world!"

The feed is immediately filled with "Hey Kiddo" and "Hi Sophie"

Trevor comes in and kisses me. Then takes a seat in the chair next to me.

"So apparently, when I was a baby, I used to think it was gross every time my aunt and uncle would kiss. Now I'm just used to it." Sophie tells the camera.

That's right. I married my highschool sweetheart. Trevor.

"Can I read the next question?" Sophie asks.

"Sure kiddo, go ahead." Trevor says.

"Ruby and Trevor," She begins "How are the babies and what has it been like adjusting to parenthood? Ruby, you look great by the way."

Oops, I guess that's one thing I forgot to tell you guys about! About a month ago I gave birth to a beautiful set of triplets! 2 boys and a little girl. We have no idea how it happened, but consider ourselves extremely blessed.

"Well thank you for the compliment whoever you are.I've been trying to get back in shape for the tour, and being a mommy of three." I say "The babies are good. Well behaved for the most part."

"As long as they're not all crying at once." Trevor adds.

"As long as they're not all crying at once." I repeat.

"They're not much fun to play with," Sophie complains "They're asleep a lot."

"Well Sophie that's what babies do," Trevor laughs, "Speaking of that, looks like the next question is for you!"

"Oh yay! I like questions!"

"Sophie," I read "Are you excited for your new baby sister?"

"Yes I am!" Sophie grins "Mommy and Daddy decided her name is going to be...uh, Uncle Trevor, do you remember?"

Trevor leans down and whispers something in her ear.

"Oh yeah." She giggles "Mommy and Daddy decided to name her Logan Michelle Oliver!"

"I liked Logan for a girl's middle name! But Trevor talked me out of it..." I sigh.

"Derrick and Serena have a boy named Logan! I didn't a) want to steal the name b) confuse the poor kids!"

"Chill babe." I laugh "I like the name we picked for her, it has meaning."

"Me too."

"Next question!" Sophie cheers "Ruby, is it true you're co-starring with your brother-in-law in his next movie?"

"That's not true actually. Sorry guys! I'd like to do a movie eventually, but I've kinda got a lot going on right now." I explain.

Just then a clap of thunder booms through the air. The weather man did say it was supposed to rain today.

"UNCLE TREVOR!" Sophie cries and jumps off my lap and into his.

Sophie never did grow out of her fear of thunder, and there's only two people who make her feel better about it, Mommy and Uncle Trevor.

"Oh please don't wake the babies, please don't wake the babies." I mutter.

Too late. The baby monitor on my hip starts making noise.

"I'll go." Trevor says and starts to get up.

"Thank you." i sigh thankfully.

"Uncle T, no!" Sophie whines.

"Come on kiddo." he says picking her up and resting her on his hip "You can come with."

They exit the room and head to the nursery upstairs, leaving me alone.

"Okay, while they do that, next question!" My eyes search the feed for the next question "Oh this one seems appropriate. Who gets up with the babies more at night? I'd say we both get up equally. Uh, they're formula fed, so I don't have to be the one who feeds them all the time. We tried breast-feeding for the first week or so, but its rather difficult with three newborns who are ALWAYS eating. So yeah, Trevor's a big help and helps me out whenever he can."

Next question.

"Ruby, what's your favorite action/adventure movie and what's Trevor's favorite chick flick? Oh I like this one. Uh, I really like the Marvel superhero movies. You know? Like Spiderman, the Incredable Hulk, Thor, I'm a huge Iron Man fan."

"Oh Momma." Trevor says reentering the room, one arm tucked around a baby, and the other holding Sophie's hand "Somebody wants you."

"The fans want to know your favorite chick flick." I tell him as I outstretch my arms to take my daughter from him.

"What?" He asks, not having heard me.

"Favorite chick flick." I repeat, playing with the baby's tiny hand.

"Oh!" He laughs sitting back in the chair, and letting Sophie climb back on his lap "Well, our first Valentine's day together, Ruby and I went to see Safe Haven. So I guess that'll always be my favorite."

"You sap." I grin.

"Guilty." He smiles "Since I haven't gotten many, I'll read the next question. "Um, okay here! You said earlier your daughter's name has special meaning. What is that meaning? And do the boys names have any as well? That's a good one."

"Well the first of the three, Aaron, his middle name is Trevor. So obviously he's named after his daddy. Uhm, Jonah's middle name is Thomas, which is Trevor's dad. And his little lady." I gesture to the baby half asleep in my arms "Is Oliva Jade. Olivia is the feminine form of Oliver. And my sister and brother-in-law had a huge impact on me, I mean they basically raised me through highschool. And Jade is my sister. So yeah, there's that."

I scroll through the feed with my free hand.

"Uh, here's another one. Are the triplets coming on tour with you? And are you planning to have anymore kids in the future?" I read. "Yeah, the babies are coming with us! They might even make a few on stage apperences. As for more kids..."

"Possibly in the future." Trevor finishes for me "Right now we have our hands full with the three we have. When they're older there's a possibility, but right now we're just taking it day by day."

* * *

_ "Baby mine, don't you cry._  
_Baby mine, dry your eyes._  
_Rest your head close to my heart, _  
_Never to part, baby of mine._

_Little one, when you play, _  
_Don't you mind what they say._  
_Let your eyes sparkle and shine, _  
_Never a tear, baby of mine._

_If they knew all about you, _  
_They'd end up loving you, too._  
_All those same people who scold you, _  
_What they'd give just for the right to hold you._

_From your head to your toes, _  
_You're so sweet, goodness knows._  
_You are so precious to me, _  
_Cute as can be, baby of mine." _I sign softly as I stand over the babies's crib later that night, watching them fall asleep.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your voice?" Trevor whispers in my ear as he sides his hands around my waist.

"I think so, yeah." I laugh. "Did you get Sophie home okay?"

"Yup." he nods "She tried to get me to stay and play with her more, but I said I gad to get home to you guys."

"I think we need to get the other two cribs put together." I sigh "They're getting a little big to share. Look, Jonah and Aaron are fine, but poor Livy is so squished."

"I'll do it tomorrow. Promise." He says resting his forehead against mine.

"Okay." I giggle.

I lean down and kiss each of the babies on the forehead. Trevor does the same.

"Love you babies." I whisper to them

We tiptoe out and close the door behind us.

"You did good babe." He says.

"You helped." I remind him.

"Yeah." she shrugs "Hey?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**And there you have it! That's how everything plays out! Thank you guys so much for reading my stories! I'll miss this! But it's time for me to move on. I have that other story, maybe I'll keep updating it. I'm not sure yet. I guess we'll find out, huh? Thanks again you guys...**

**XOXO,**

**Jo **


End file.
